


cysur

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual!Parmak, Intersex!Parmak, M/M, Non-Operative Trans Character, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans!Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Written for Pride month. Parmak and Garak share some intimacy before going to sleep.





	cysur

**Author's Note:**

> *throws fluff around* happy pride month to my ace, intersex and trans friends!!! here's some unadulterated fluff and coziness!!!

Kelas always settles down for bed earlier than Garak. It's not for any particular reason, it's just One Of Those Things, like Kelas having _net’li_ syrup and cream in their coffee and Garak preferring it sweet but black, or Kelas always having an odd sock after the refresher washes their clothes. The bedside lamp is left on, the crackling radio plays, Garak picks up a book, and Parmak promptly lies down and dozes off. Not fully asleep, but asleep enough that any late night query would be met with a grumble rather than an answer, or a sleepy, half irritated blink, or a weak batting hand.

But no matter what, if Garak is there, Parmak will wait for him to settle and lie down before rolling over and curling into his side, as if his mass created gravity that pulled Parmak towards him, Tonight is no different - he has no sooner put the lights out, set down _The Sacrificial Light_ and slid down to rest his head on his pillow when he feels the bed shift, and he waits for Kelas to nestle firmly against his chest before lowering his arms. Kelas shuffles to get comfortable, noses at the dip between his _theinaz_ and his neck ridge, and presses a very gentle kiss there, sweet and dry and filled with affection. 

Humming contently, Garak tangles their legs, and Parmak smiles, soft and sweet, pressing their knee upwards against Garak’s _ajan._ The tip of Garak’s _vit_ peeks out, the head causing a slight wetness on the slip of brief between it and Parmak’s thigh, but it's not arousing. Rather, it is comforting, grounding, and Garak squeezes Parmak’s thigh between his own legs, feeling their smile broaden against his _theinaz_. Parmak’s hand traces patterns across Garak’s chest, softly thumbing his _tolv_ and cupping the round softness of his chest. Garak lets the arm curved under Parmak’s body trace circles on Parmak’s hip, before sliding down and giving their backside a gentle pat.

Nothing sexual would come of their ministrations that evening, Garak was sure - it was not Parmak’s style, and Garak was happy to let them take the lead. Sex was not something Parmak truly desired - they had once stumbled across two human terms, _asexual_  and  _demisexual_ _,_ which Parmak had immediately adopted. Sometimes they made love in some fashion, if Parmak felt the need for a different intimacy or if they wanted Garak to have some form of release, but more often than not they simply focused on touch and sensation, on sensual comfort that was gratifying to them both.

Garak closes his eyes, smiling, nosing a little at Parmak’s _chufa_ , taste-smelling the warm, wheat-like smell of his companion, intermixed with the floral scent of leftover _pact,_ applied for last night’s diplomatic dinner and left on after a half-hearted attempt at removing it. Parmak puffs out a laugh and shuffles away a little, the dip of their _chufa_ soft, sensitive and ticklish. Garak chases it a little, and managed to land a soft kiss before Parmak rolls away with a laugh. It’s not a rejection though - Parmak pulls at his hand, and he happily curls closer, spooning them, allowing the slightly everted head of his  _vit_  settle against Parmak’s soft rump. He presses a little closer, feeling Parmak’s comfortable murmur rather than hearing it, and settles with as much scale pressed to Parmak as he manages. Parmak shifts to get comfortable, and Garak lets his arm be guided to rest around Parmak’s soft paunch, the hand pressed between their thighs.

Parmak’s small _prUt_ is everted, and Garak can feel the warm, wet heat of the short length through the cotton of Parmak’s pyjama bottoms. But Garak doesn’t stroke or tease, but simply waits for Parmak to decide what happens next. Parmak does not wriggle or writhe, like they would if they wanted some release - it’s a simple repositioning of hands, a sigh of comfort, and a settling down. Garak gently moves their hair aside, and presses a slight nip to the loose _temens_ at the nape of Parmak’s neck, a soft, intimate gesture. A murmur of approval, and then Parmak is slowly drifting off, eyes fluttering shut and lips slightly parted.

They lie still for a few moments, listening, breathing, loving. Leaving the one hand between Parmak’s thighs, Garak lets the other brush lightly against the myriad patterns that adorn Parmak’s stomach, the small rivulets and tiny spikes that turned and twisted to form intricate patterns around their _chula._ Then, having satisfied himself with touching, he lets it drop to the bed, and presses closer to Parmak, nestling his nose in the wiry curls of their hair. He feels Parmak interlock their fingers, hands palm to palm, and smiles, before he too settles, and allows his breathing to even out into sleep.


End file.
